


Under the Light of the Moon

by Fandompuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Full Moon, M/M, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Transformation, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Summary: It's a full moon, and Remus can't calm himself down.





	Under the Light of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little weeny one shot I thought of. Let me know if there's anything you'd like me to write!

“Moony, come and sit down,”  
Remus shot him a look as if to ask him how mad he was. He drew back the curtains for the umpteenth time that night, only to find that the sun hadn't completely set just yet. The sky was stained murky blue. Lily used to say it was beautiful, that she loved the night sky, and the stars that twinkled, and the moon that cast pale light upon her freckled cheeks. James always said he loved the night because it meant sneaking around, setting up booby traps, trying to remain as silent as they were physically able too, in some hidden alcove, laughing under the invisibility cloak. But Sirius, who was named for the stars, knew exactly what the night meant for Remus. All the moon cast light on was pain and anger. The darkening sky only meant anticipation. The stars were the lull before the storm.

Growing to himself, Remus forced the curtains together, causing the rings to rattle along the rusty rail. “I hate summers’ nights.”  
Sirius frowned at him, standing up with open arms. Remus leaned into him, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. “The moon takes ages in the summer.” He murmured in a small voice. “Takes ages to come up. Has me on edge for hours.”  
Sirius rubbed his back carefully, murmuring soothing words. “It's better with the potion though, yeah?” He whispered, kissing the side of his head. “And you're not on your own anymore either,” he whispered. “Not any more. And you won't be for a very long time Remus,”

At that moment, Remus let out a strangled cry. Sirius turned into his big shaggy black dog in an instant as the sickening sound of bones cracking filled the room.  
Remus writhed, his clothes tearing at the seams as his new shape took hold. His ankles lengthened; claws sprouted from his skin; his face elongated.  
After two long, painful minutes, a panting wolf stood where a timid man once had. He glared momentarily at the dog, sniffed around it for a while, before nudging its side with his snout.

Sirius looked sadly at his friend, and nuzzled his neck carefully, showing his compassion. He hoped Moony could understand. Moony stared at the dog, before leaping up onto the bed. Of course, the wolfsbane potion kept him from turning into a full fledged monster. Now he was a large, fawn coloured wolf, though he still possessed his fatal bite.

Padfoot bared his pearly teeth in a relieved grin, before joining Moony up on the bed. The two curled into each other, and slept the painful night away, the moon shining through a torn gap in the curtains.


End file.
